LOTM: Silence Reigns S6 P10/Transcript
(As the heroes are heading to Remnant to head after the Power Stone, Otto and Carnage are seen in their hideout as Carnage approaches Otto) Carnage: So, what did you want Otto? Otto: Ah Carnage you're here! Perfect timing! Carnage: Yeah cut the crap, is she ready yet? Otto: Oh you know it! Carnage: Then hurry and show me. (Otto and Carnage both head toward a secured arena. Rayla is seen in side couched down holding her head. Inside is also Gientra who looks disgusted at Rayla) Gientra: I've watched your pet for the last 10 minutes Otto. She's done nothing. I came here for my new soldier. Not to see this creature. Otto: Ah but my queen, I have made an amazing discovery for Rayla. Gientra: And that would be? Otto: You'll see, after Rayla meets your newest Soldier. Carnage: Will this even work? Otto: Oh it will Carnage. It will. Gientra: Then bring him out already. I need to see if this whelp is still worthy. (Suddenly a container with a Targhul inside is brought down. It opens and out steps a Targhul) ???: I.... Ice Berg! (Ice Berg stomp on the ground and the floor creates ice) Gientra: An Ice soldier! Perfect! Ice Berg: I... Serve you... Queen! Otto: Ice Berg, do you remember the first order I gave you? (Ice Berg looks to see Rayla still not looking) Ice Berg: I... Fight... Her? Otto: That's right. Gientra: Wait, you want him to fight her? Otto: Precisely. Carnage: Are you telling me that you pulled me in here to watch your misshapen pet fight a perfect warrior? Ott: All in good time my friends. Ginetra: Whatever. Get it over with. I'll have good use for Ice Berg later. (Ice Berg steps up to one side of the arena, looks at Rayla who is still crouched down) Ice Berg: *Points at Rayla* YOU! FIGHT! Rayla:...... Otto: Rayla. (Rayla flitches at Otto's voice) Otto:... Attack. (Suddenly Rayla slowly begins to stand up. She lifts her head up and glares her pircing blue eyes at Ice Berg in rage) Ice Berg: I... WILL FREEZE- (Suddenly Rayla's eyes glow brightly) Ice Berg:....Can't.....move! Carnage: Hm? Gientra: What's this? Otto: Its one of her powers. When he eyes glow, her enemy cannot move. Carnage: Why? Otto: I don't know. I don't know what people see when she shines her eyes. But... Most don't get a chance to describe what they see. (At that moment Rayla roars and charges at Ice Berg. She starts to punch and claw at him and he finds himself unable to fight back) Gientra: ICE BERG!! YOUR QUEEN ORDERS YOU TO FIGHT BACK!! Ice Berg: Too.... Fast! (Rayla then swipes up, slashing Ice Berg's throat) Ice Berg: AHG!! Otto: Rayla, finish it. (Ice Berg falls to the ground) Rayla: You... Feeeeeed me...! Ginetra: What is she- (Suddenly Rayla's stomach opens up as several tendrils shoot out, grab Ice Berg and pulls him in. The stomach closes as Rayla holds to keep Ice Berg in) Ginetra: GA! HEY!! YOU STOP THIS- Otto: *Holds his arm out* Let her finish. (Carnage and Ginetra both look confused as Rayla continues whaat she is doing. But suddenly after about a minute, Rayla relaxs and stands up straight and gives a happy hum) Carnage: What did she do? Otto: She ate Ice Berg. Ginetra: WHAT?! SHE ATE MY SOLDIER!!? YOU LET HER EAT MY- Otto: With good reason. Look. (They look back as Rayla starts to glow a bright blue aura for a moment before it goes away) Carnage: What was that? Otto: She has gained strength. Gientra: Strength? You call murdering my children strength?! Otto: It sounds horrible Gientra, but it is the truth. Though her strange transformation, Rayla gains strength the more she eats. I've found this out one day after she ate a couple of humans. Gientra: But WHY eat my children!? Otto: Ice Berg was meant to see how much stronger Rayla could get from eating someone with REAL power, then just normal everyday humans. Carnage: Well... You got my attention Otto. How much stronger then she get? Otto: Let's find out. (Another Quirk Soldier walks out and glares at Rayla) Otto: Let's see how she fairs against this one. Carnage: Do it. Gientra: This better be worth it Otto! Otto: Oh it will. Carnage: It better. (The Quirk Soldier, much like Ricochet, hardens its skin in defense for the coming attacks) ???: Ready....My Queen. Gientra: Good! Go and crush this thing and avenge your brother! ???: Yes.. My Queen! (The soldier charges at Rayla who stands and glares. She then holds up her arm as frost builds up) Carnage: Wait... Is that? Rayla: Freeeeeeze.... (Suddenly Rayla fires an ice beam freezing the soldier solid) Gientra: WHAT?! HOW DID SHE- Otto: Now kill! Rayla: Fooood...... (Rayla then rushes up and smash the soldier in the ice, resulting in him being shatter) Gientra: GNN!! (Rayla looks around, but find the soldiers head. She picks it up and starts to eat the head) Carnage: She's a hungry one isn't she. Ate a whole Targhul and still wants more. Otto: Impressive right? Carnage: She's definitely won me over Otto. Otto: I knew she would Kasady. Ginetra: *Fearful growling* (Rayla finishes off the head and glows blue again) Otto: The more she eats, the stronger she gets. And when eats something with powers, she gets those power. She is the ULTIMATE Targhul super weapon. Gientra:.... Rayla: .... *Puts hand to her stomach* Stolen.... Carnage: What did she say? Rayla: He... Stolen.... Mine.... Otto: What was stolen from you Rayla? Gientra: Great, now what's she on about? Rayla: A...Alex.... Otto: What's that? Rayla: Alex... Lor..Lorthare.... Carnage: The boy from the Defenders? Gientra: What about him!? Rayla:.... Alex..... *Angry* Mine...! Otto: Ahh I see. You tried to eat Alex. And someone took him from you. Rayla: Y....Yes.... Carnage: Oh now I get it! It's some really messed up love quest isn't it? Otto: Guess so. Rayla: Must... Have.... Alex... Otto: Hmm... Well Carnage, Gientra. After seeing Rayla in action, do you think she should go after the Defenders? Gientra: You want to turn her lose?! Otto: Only its okay with you two. Carnage: I agree completely. It could give us a chance at revenge for Vulture's death back there. Otto: That is correct. Gientra: Whatever you two do with this beast is fine by me, just don't let her eat anymore of my kids you got that? Otto: You have my word Gientra. Rayla? Rayla:.... Otto: Go and get your Alex. Rayla:.... *Crazy smile* Heeeeeee.... (Rayla jumps to a wall, breaks and window and jumps out) Carnage: Oh its gonna be a blood bath. Gientra: And I mean it! Do NOT feed her my children! Otto: No more children shall be fed to her. And I'll have some fresh soldiers ready soon to make up for this. Gientra: Good! (Gientra turns and walks away as Otto and Carnage look at the hole in the wall) Carnage: Think she'll make it back? Otto: Considering the power she has right now? Definitely. Carnage: Good. I'd hate to lose such a useful ally so soon. Otto: Indeed. Rayla is easily my BEST experiment yet. And soon enough, the world will know. (Meanwhile back at the Defenders Mansion, Alex is still hugging Rose. Jessica comes in to check on him) Jessica: Alex? Sweetie? Alex:...Yeah? Jessica: Are you doing okay? Alex: Yeah, I guess. Rose is getting me there bit by bit. Jessica: Do you...wanna talk about it? Alex:.....No..... Jessica:.... Can I... At least sit with you? (Alex says nothing but just shrugs. Jessica goes up and sits with Alex) Jessica:... Rose? You doing okay? Rose: Yeah I'm fine. This doesn't bother me one bit. Jessica: You sure? Rose: Hey, you can chip in anytime if you want. I can tell it's gonna take more than me to help him cheer up. (Jessica then looks over at Alex who doesn't look at her. Jessica then goes up and hugs Alex) Alex:.... Jessica: Alex. Just remember what Erin said. Alex: I'm trying but- Jessica: And I want to you know... No matter what happened: I still love you. Alex:.....I know.... Jessica: Just don't let it get to you sweetie. We all do bad things when we're blind with rage. Alex: But I've never killed someone before in rage. Sure I killed Barkanos, but that was all accidental. This....This was something else. Jessica: Alex.... Alex: *Tearing up* I just don't know what to do! What if I do it again!? What if I can't be a hero cause of this!? What if- (Jessica grabs Alex's face and starts to kiss him) Rose: And now I look away. (Rose looks away as Alex sits stunned with Jessica continuing to kiss him. After a moment however, Alex puts Rose down on the other end of the couch and starts to kiss Jessica back) Sammy: *Enters the room* Hey Jessica is A- *Turns around* Good bye. *Leaves* Rose: Oh man. (Lenny is seen curled up on the other side of the couch sleeping before he yawns and wakes up) Lenny: Huh...? Is something wrong Rose...? Rose: Don't look. Alex and Jessica are kissing. Lenny: Oh you mean that thing Emily does with Kyle? Rose: Yeah its gross. Lenny: Dude I know right? Rose: Yeah! (Jessica stops kissing Alex as he looks right into her eyes) Alex: Wow that was....Ummm.... Jessica: *Rests her fore head on Alex's* Sorry if I surprised you like that. I wasn't sure about doing that, but it was the only thing I could think of. Alex: Oh I'm not complaining. In fact, that was... I can't think of the words. Jessica: So. you feeling any better now? Alex: Yeah, I am. Thank you Jess.... Jessica: No problem sweetie. Alex: Hey um... Is okay if I... Kiss you again? Jessica: *Giggles* We're dating silly. You don't need to ask me permission. Alex: Oh. Well then. (Alex and Jessica start to kiss again) Rose and Lenny: Eww! (Suddenly Sammy comes in looking worried) Sammy: Jessica? Jessica? Jessica: *Stops kissing Alex* Huh? What is Sammy? Sammy: I felt something. Alex: Felt something? Sammy: Yeah. Jessica: Is it bad? Sammy: Maybe.... (Alex and Jessica both get up and decide to see what Sammy felt) Sammy: Its coming from over there? (The two look out toward a window) Alex: I don't see any- *Gasp* Jessica: What is it Alex? (Alex points out the window. Jessica looks and also gasps. On the beach, Rayla is seen) Jessica: *Whispers* Its Rayla. Alex: *Whispers* Otto must have sent her. Sammy: *whispers* Which means she's after you Alex, just like last time. Alex: *whispers* Dammit, we need to hide then! Sammy: *whispers* Where's Ray!? Jessica: *Whispers* I don't know! I haven't seen him! Alex: *Whispers* No time! Take Sammy and Lenny and hide! I'll get Rose! Jessica: Right! (The two rush back to the living room as Alex quickly grabs Rose) Rose: Alex??? What's- Alex: Shh! Stay quiet! (Alex rushes to a near by closest. Outside Rayla is going up to the Mansion's front door) Rayla: Alex.... Lorthare…. You... Are.... Mine! (Jessica is seen with Sammy and Lenny as they head into her room) Jessica: Quick! Under the bed! Lenny: Huh??? Sammy: We all can't fit under there! Jessica: Fine then, bond with me and I'll hide under there with you guys! Lenny: Good idea! Jessica: Just DON'T shift! Sammy: We'll try! (The two bond with Jessica as she goes under the bed) Jessica: Oh man... Alex I hope- (Suddenly Jessica hears the door's ripped open) Rayla:..... Where.....? Where..!? (Jessica covers her mouth as Rayla looks around the room. Jessica closes her eyes as the footsteps from Rayla circle her bed) Jessica: *whispers* Please....Don't look down here..... (Suddenly Jessica eyes open in horror as she hears the sounds of stuff getting knocked down. She sees Rayla by a dresser, looking inside before knocking it down) Rayla: *snarls* Find him.... Find... *Sniff* ... *Sniff sniff* Jessica: *whispers* Please..... Rayla: Not.....here.....Must search....else where...... (Rayla stomps out of the room as Jessica takes her hand away from her mouth) Jessica: *sigh* That was close. (In the closest Alex is hiding) Rose: Alex why- Alex: SHH! *Whispers* Quiet! We can't let her find us! Rose: Who? Alex: *whispers* Rayla. Rose: *Whispers* You mean Ray's sister? (Alex says nothing. He opens the door slightly to check. He almost gasps as he sees Rayla in the main room flipping the couch) Rayla: Alex.... Rose: *whispers* The door! Alex: *whispers* I know. (Alex looks out the crack as Rayla continues searching around the living room) Alex: *thinking* I can't shut it. That would alert her to our presence. Maybe if I'm lucky, she won't see us in here. (Rayla continues to stalker around getting more and more mad) Rayla: Where....? WHERE?!?! (Rayla starts scratching the walls, yelling and she grabs a chair to throw it) Rose: *Whispers* Close it. (As Rayla throws the chair it makes a loud noise which allows Alex to close the door undetected by Rayla) Alex: *whispers* Oh that was close... Rayla:... *Looks up* Up stairs... (Alex listens as Rayla goes upstairs. As she heads up, the noise stops as Alex listens for a bit) Rose: Anything? Alex: No...I think she left through a window or something. Rose: You sure? Alex: Yeah. I can't hear her anymore, can you? Rose: No. Should we move? Alex: No. Not till we are sure she's gone or the others get back. Rose: Are we gonna be okay? Alex: Yeah... We will be. (As they sit in silence, a portal is heard opening as the others are heard yelling) Erin: Guys, we're home! Scott: Yo! Rose: *Gasp* Did you hear that? Alex: Shh... Just wait to be sure... Erin: Jessica? Ray? Anyone home? Alex: I think they're back now.... Rose: You sure? Alex: It has to be. Let's check. Erin: Alex, Rosie! We're back! What the....? Jack: Are those scratch marks??? Tom: Did something happen? Yuri: I'll run a scan. Alex: Hello?! Erin is that you?! Erin: Alex? (Erin opens a closet door, causing Alex and Rose to fall out) Jack: Huh?! Rose: Hey guys. Erin: Rose??? Alex??? Momo: What were you two doing in the closet? Alex: Hiding from Rayla. (The heroes fall silent) Miles: Excuse me....??? Alex: Yeah, she came after us again. Rose: Almost killed us too! Erin: Wait! Rayla is here?! Right now?! Alex: Yeah! Right after you left, she came in from the front door and- At the moment, Rayla suddenly busts down from the floor above the heroes and lands with a hard stomp. She looks up, looking in pure rage) Foxtrot: OH NO ITS HER!! Erin: THAT'S Rayla??? Alex: Yep, get back in here Rose. (Alex scoops Rose up and closes the door to hide) Jack: Ray?! Where ever you are, we could use you right now! Alex: I don't know what happened to Ray! I haven't seen her Jessica and Sammy since we hid in here! Rayla: A...Allleexx…. Erin: What??? Rayla: Give... Me... ALEX LORTHARE!!! (After that yell, Rayla lets out her Sonic Roar...) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 5 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts